The Sailing Crew
The Sailing Crew is a gang of sailors. About Them: *Rodger Ward Wolf is a wolf, who wears a white baseball hat, a red neckerchief, a black shirt, blue trousers, and white shoes, and carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth. *Gregory Peck Grasshopper is a grasshopper, who wears a sailor's hat, a blue shirt, a dark blue scarf, pale trousers, and black shoes. *Mungo Jerry Baboon is a baboon, who wears brown boots, black shirt, blue trousers, and a white pirate's bandanna hat. *Brian Trueman Panda is a panda, who has a black beard and wears a sailor's hat, a black shirt, blue collar, blue trousers, and black shoes, and carries a stogie in his mouth. *Terry Scott Snake is a snake, who wears a white hat, a white shirt, a black neckerchief, white trousers, and black shoes. *Jimmy Herbert Crane is a crane, who wears a captain's hat, a dark blue shirt, pale blue trousers, and black shoes. *Barney Fife Eagle is an eagle, who wears a grey rain hat, a grey raincoat, grey trousers, and grey shoes, and carries a pipe in his mouth. *Pongo River Gopher is a gopher, who wears a white shirt, black coat, red bowtie, blue trousers, black shoes, and white hat. Gallery: Rodger Wolf.png|Rodger Wolf Gregory Grasshopper.png|Gregory Grasshopper Mungo Baboon.png|Mungo Baboon Brain Panda.png|Brain Panda Terry Snake.png|Terry Snake Jimmy Crane.png|Jimmy Crane Barney Eagle.png|Barney Eagle Pongo Gopher.png|Pongo Gopher Weapons: Rodger: Rodger Wolf (pistols).png Rodger Wolf (staffs).png Rodger Wolf (color staffs).png Gregory: Gregory Grasshopper (pistols).png Gregory Grasshopper (sabers).png Gregory Grasshopper (four sabers).png Mungo: Mungo Baboon (pistols-sabers).png Mungo Baboon (saber-pistols).png Brain: Brain Panda (pistol).png Brain Panda (saber staff).png Brain Panda (saber staff) (ignited).png Terry: Terry Snake (chair) (pistols).png Terry Snake (chair) (lightsabers).png Terry Snake (chair) (sabers).png Jimmy: Jimmy Crane (pistol).png Jimmy Crane (lightsaber).png Jimmy Crane (saber).png Barney: Barney Eagle (pistols).png Barney Eagle (saber and staff).png Barney Eagle (staff and saber).png Pongo: Pongo Gopher (pistols).png Pongo Gopher (sabers).png Pongo Gopher (colored sabers).png Suits Rodger Wolf (Pajamas).png Rodger Wolf (Swimsuit).png Rodger Wolf (winter suit).png Gregory Grasshopper (pajamas).png Gregory Grasshopper (swimsuit).png Gregory Grasshopper (winter suit).png Mungo Baboon (pajamas).png Mungo Baboon (swimsuit).png Mungo Baboon (winter suit).png It's Brian Panda (pajamas).png It's Brian Panda (swimsuit).png It's Brian Panda (winter suit).png Terry Scott (pajamas).png Terry Scott (swimsuit).png Terry Scott (winter suit).png Jimmy Crane (Pajamas).png Jimmy Crane (swimsuit).png Jimmy Crane (winter suit).png It's Barney Eagle (pajamas).png It's Barney Eagle (swimsuit).png It's Barney Eagle (winter suit).png Pongo Gopher (pajamas).png Pongo Gopher (swimsuit).png Pongo Gopher (winter suit).png Trivia *Rodger carries two pistol guns and two saber staffs with one blue blade, one green blade, one orange blade, and one yellow blade and carries a fake corn-cob pipe in his mouth. *Gregory carries four sabers (two blue and two green) and four pistol guns. *Mungo carries two sabers (one blue and one green) with two pistol guns added on each of their ends. *Brain carries a pistol gun and a saber staff (with one blue blade and one green blade) and carries a fake stogie in his mouth. *Terry uses a chair to carry four pistol guns and four sabers (one purple, one orange, one blue, and one red). *Jimmy carries a pistol gun and an orange saber. *Barney carries two pistol guns, a green saber, and a yellow saber and carries a fake pipe in his mouth. *Pongo carries two pistol guns and two sabers (one purple and one green). *Rodger will always carry his fake corn-cob pipe in his mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Brain will always carry his fake stogie in his mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Barney will always carry his fake pipe in his mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Andrew's characters Category:Helpers Category:Team's Sailor